It was a rainy day
by Natty - Kanda
Summary: Rain pelted against my window. There was a big storm outside. Today wasn't like any other day. An particular asian boy crashed threw my window and there was a big outcome... KandaxOc and AllenxLenalee


**Author notes:**

Umm, hi! This is my first fanfic so, I know it's very crappy. . Well, try to enjoy!

**Rating:** M- For language, violence, adult concept, and you know the drill.. *evil grin* Includes smex in future chapters!

**Pairing(s):** KandaxOc, AllenxLenalee

**Standard Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of these character except my oc, Natasha. If I owned Kanda, you have no idea what I would do with him...

* * *

It was a rainy day. Rain pelted against the window on my bare room. I sat alone on my desk chair, head lying on the desk. That piece of furniture was a dark brown wood covered with a layer of glass; it was smooth under my fingers. I let them slide along, as if they were skating on ice. They stoped moving as I peered out the window that had been splattered with rain. Suddenly, the little lamp near me turned off.

"Power outtage?" I mumble to myself. I would have gotten up, but I was to tired and lazy to move a mussel. So, there was I, alone in the dark watching what seemed to be a storm pass. My reflection in the window suddenly grabbed my attention. I looked at myself. A girl. Plain brown eyes, pale skin, long brown hair. I looked like any girl, I might as well could be any girl for, there was nothing that defined me as me. There was nothing special about myself expect for the wild fact that I wasn't at all nomal. That would explain why, even if I'm in my second year of high school, I've never had a boyfriend...

While I was thinking wasteless thoughts about how life was so cruel and pointless, the voices from the room beside mine, resided through.

"YOU DAMN BITCH!" A very harsh and angry masculin voice yelled. It was my father. The drinker and the druggy. After that there was a high pitched yelp, my mother, and a huge crashing sound. Sounds of swearing and large foot step became louder and louder. Finally after a split thrity second, my mind awoke, and I realized it was time again. My father's steps were almost reaching my room. I quickly hurried to the floor, crawing under my bed. Hiding out of sight. My swearing father steped into the room,

"Where are you little bitch?" He said in a taunting voice. I cringed at his sound, some anger immerged in my mind making me want to kill him. Although, I knew I had to such strenghts to fight him after all. My father steped around the bed, but didn't look under it. Thus, not seeing me. He left and I was free from his clutches once again. But probably not for long...

This was my life. Hiding, scared of what may happend next, isolated. I live in a small town on the east of side of Canada. The high school I go to is very small and only has 258 students that attend it. Or I should say had attended it. I was adopted, my real parents died sometime ago when I was young. The couple that adopted me seemed nice but they died in a horrible accident. I was then adopted by another couple, they weren't as great. The couple that I now know as mom and dad were on vacation and came to the adoption agency. The chose me and brang me back to my so called home.

Anyways, today, or should I say tonight, was the 14th of October. We had a a couple storms this month, but his on had by far been the biggest of all. I sigh then came out of my hiding place. The floor underneath my bed was very dusty so I had to wipe all the dust off my clothes. I then sat on my single bed. It was lumpy and uncomfortable, but I dared to not complain about it. I layed back, my hands behind my head.

Suddenly, a big dark purple bullet flew passed me. My head twitch and my eyes grew large. A body was heading my way. _Was it being throw?_ Seems it did. The body whipped against my weak windows, broke them and came tumbling down and hit the floor very hard. I had become speechless as the person stood up grunting. It was a boy, he had stunning blue eyes and long dark blue hair tied up neatly in a pony tail. He wore very weird outfit that I had never seen before. He bled all over the place.

After a few mere secondes, his head turned toward me. At that exact time, another dark purple bullet flew, but this time it didn't miss anyone. It hit me right in the stomach...


End file.
